Playlist
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: I did this cuz of a challege on Fyeray's profile. Here's the thing I personally think there is more to Halt then just a legendary Ranger. I think he's half ninja ya here? IS HALT A NINJA? one-shots rated T for upcoming language
1. Halt's a Ninja?

**BurningBridge: greetings all. I did this as a challenge on Fyeray's profile.**

**Will: what's it about?**

**Halt: crap!**

**Will: huh?**

**BurningBridge: which one? The challenge or the story?**

**Will: the story.**

**BurningBridge: you'll just have to read to find out! Please R and R. Oh yeah! I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the 'Ninja Glare' song. ENJOY!!!**

Will was practicing with his weapons. Halt was nearby (sorta) watching Will's progress. He decided it was time to test Will on his senses (seeing if Will could feel the presence of Halt's sneaking up on him). He started to move with the shadows.

"_OH EM GEE (gee)_

_You can't see me (me)_

_I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?)_

_I am unseen, you can't see me cuz_

_I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja_

Halt was gliding with the shadows. Through the pine trees, he was unseen, even the pine trees can't see him.

Hey, you can't see me

_Am I a bird or am I a tree?_

_What's flying so high in the ayer (ayer)?_

_I'm a ninja don't stare (stare)_

_Fast like the witch is Blair (Blair)_

_I bet you don't even care_

_Here I go, there I go, this is my song_

_Being ninja you gotta be strong_

_Most of us found in Hong Kong_

_Where is my automobile now Dong?_

_Catching everything with my chopstick_

_Making loud noises with every hit_

_Moving unseen so fast so quick_

_I bet you wish you had all my ninja tricks_

_OH EM…GEE (gee)_

_Be a ninja like me_

_Just watch me now and you will see!_

Halt was seen (by other ninjas) dancing along with the song. "What song?" he asked.

"NOTHING!" shouted…well me.

_OH EM GEE (gee)_

_You can't see me (me)_

_I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree)_

_I am unseen, you can't see me cuz_

_I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja_

Halt was now only a few meters from Will. _Will still hadn't sensed me._ Thought Halt. But boy was he wrong…

Hey we're dressed in black

_Just like emos except for the fact_

_We don't stab ourselves, we stab your back_

_It's just our way to sneak attack_

_We see you coming cuz we have wall hacks_

_Don't come near us or we'll give you slap_

_And no sense in running cuz we set up a trap_

_Here comes the slow motion C C C CRAP!_

_Run like me_

_Hide like me_

_Don't forget your fatality_

_Dance like a ninja in the club_

_Even though you'll look like a scrub_

_Watch this vid learn something rare (rare)_

_This moves like a square (square)_

_Just throw your hands in the air (air)_

_Follow me do the Ninja Glare!_

Halt moved out of the safety of the trees. And Will turned around just in time…

_OH EM GEE (gee)_

_You can't see me (me)_

_I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree)_

_I am unseen you can't see me cuz_

_I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja"_

"OMG! You're a NINJA!?" Will suddenly said.

"NOO…I mean what makes you think that?" Halt replied as quickly as he could.

"Cuz of the song, you're doing everything it says and dancing to it."

"What Song!!"

"The song on my Ipod. It's called 'The Ninja Glare'."

"Crap!"

"So…it's true!?"

"Lets just keep this our little secret, OK?"

"Yes ninja, sir!" Will saluted.

"STOP THAT!"

"EEK! Please don't kill me with your awesomely awesome ninja stars!" Halt only sighed.

_5 minutes later_

* * *

"HALT'S A NINJA!!!" Will screeched.

"Halt's a NINJA?" everyone repeated.

"WILL!! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!" yelled Halt.

"What does murder mean?" asked Horace.

"HORACE IS STUPID!" and with that Will ran for dear life.

**Will: psss! Is Halt here?**

**Halt: …YEP!!**

**Will: CRAP!!**

**BurningBridge: hehe. The original song was 'In The Ayer', Nigahiga just changed the lyrics. Please review.**


	2. Ranger's ta Robbers?

**Lord of the Vampaneze: sorry I hadn't been updating much its just cause my B-Day was on Friday. I hoped you guys liked the 'Halt as a ninja' thingy in the last chapter.**

**Halt: yea right you let Will know…not nice**

**Gilan: you're a what?**

**Halt: NOTHING. CURSE THAT SONG!**

**Lord of the Vampaneze: I don't own the song 'Got Money' or Ranger's Apprentice. Please R and R…ENJOY!!! Oh I forgot italic is Halt, underlined is both him and Gilan, and parentheses are Gilan.**

Gilan had just arrived to Halt's amazing cottage. He had come to seek Halt's awesomely-awesome skills, cause Halt's way better than himself (see, in your face Spritesinthehouse! Even Gilan agrees with me! I'm sooo gonna beat you in the contest). Halt opened the door before Gilan even knocked.

"Why are you here, Gilan?" asked the legendary Ranger.

"I was here to ask you if…well I'm low on coffee and well…I'm low on money too, and…" Gilan stopped.

"You're asking me to rob with you?" asked Halt.

"Well, um…when you say it like that…well yeah!" Gilan squeaked. An awkward silence stretched between them. Gilan thought that Halt would refuse, but Halt was just making things dramatic.

"TOTALLY (OMG Halt caught the Kurda Smalt thingy too, check out 'Vampires as Tutors' if you don't know what I'm talking about) Why didn't you say so earlier! I've got the perfect plan!" Halt replied.

"…OK!"

_Later_

_I need a Winn-DixieGrocery bag full of moneyRight now to the VIP section (wosh, wosh, wosh)You got Young MulaIn the house tonight babyYeah!!Yeah!Young!Young! (wosh)Young! (wosh)Young! (wosh)Young Mula Baby!_

Halt and Gilan broke into the National Bank of Arulan. They were dressed as robbers. The only weapons they had were a rifle (Halt) and pistol (Gilan).

_Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayGettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way_

The robbers were rapping while robbing (strange). The bankers and/or accountants feared their weapons and easily gave up. One of the peoples farted out loud. Halt cocked his rifle and pulled the trigger without warning, while Gilan became frantic and tried to hurry bagging the money. The person…well died of Halt's awesomely awesome rifle. That caused everyone else in the room to hold in their farts.

Now I was bouncing through the clubShe loved the way I did it butI see her boyfriend hatin' like a city copNow I ain't never been a chicken but my fitty cockedSay I ain't never been a chicken but my semi cockedNow where your bar at?I'm tryna rent it out_And we so bout it bout itNow what are you about?DJ show me loveHe say my name when the music stopYoung Money Lil WayneThen the music dropI make it snowI make it flurryI make it out alright tomorrow don't worryYeahYoung Wayne on them hoesA.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes (Young Money)_

Halt was going around taking money out of peoples pockets. Threatening them with his rifle, while Gilan's stuffing the bank's money in bags.

_Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayGettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way_

Gilan was almost finished, and Halt was like, really annoyed, cause it shouldn't take this long.

Here we go one for the moneyTwo for the show_Now clap your hands if you got a bank rollLike some clap on lights in this bitchI be clapping all nightIn this bitch (uhh hun)Lights off (uhh hun)Man it's on (uhh hun)She saw me (uhh hun)She smiling (yeah)He muggin'who cares, cause my goons are right hereAyeIts nothin to a big dogAnd I'm a Great DaneI wear eight chainsI mean so much iceThey yell skate Wayne!She wanna fuck WeezyBut she wanna rape wayne (uhh hun)_

_Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayGettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike.._

_Okay,It's Young Wayne on them hoesA.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them HoesLike ehhhh!Everybody say Mr. Rain manCan we have a rainy day?Bring a umbrellaPlease bring a umbrellaElla, ella, ella ehhh!Bitch ain't shit but a hoe in a trickBet you no one ain't trick if you got itYou know we ain't f**king if you not thickAnd I cool your ass down if you think you're hot shitSo rolex watch thisI do it 4 5 6 my clickClack goes the black hoe pimpAnd just like it I blow that shitCause bitch I'm the bomb likeTick tickYeah!!_

_Got money (yeah)And you know itTake it out your pocket and show it (then)Throw it (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata wayGettin' mugFrom everybody who see thatHang over the wall of the VIPLike (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way (fly)This a way (fly)Thata way_

_YeahIt's Young Wayne on them hoesA.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them HoesYeahYoung Wayne on them hoesMake a stripper fall in loveT-Pain on them hoesaha! _

And with the last word said Halt and Gilan ran like Hell with the money before the cops showed up!

**Gilan: thanks for helping me out, man**

**Halt: no prob. You gotta hurry up wit da baggin thoughLord of the Vampaneze: yea good job! If anyone's wonderin Halt was Lil Wayne in da song and Gilan was T-Pain. Please R and R! REVIEW!**


End file.
